Late Night Rendezvous
by MapKwest2
Summary: This is a story centered around Makoto, I wanted the Senshi's lives to surpass the normal bounds of the original stories. So I gave the Senshi new interests to add to their previous ones. But read on to see where life takes Makoto & Seiya. Makoto x Seiya
1. Late Night Rendezvous

Spring Break??

**Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. But I hope you like this fanfic.

~ MapKwest.

Chapter 1

Late Night Rendezvous

Makoto rolled over to hear the incessant noise of her phone ringing. She looked at the time with such dismay, it read 4:30 A.M! She picked up the phone and couldn't help but feel a rush of anger and disbelief. 'Who in their right mind would call at such an hour on a Friday morning?' she thought to herself, it hadn't crossed her mind to check the caller id. "Hello? Are you dying?" Makoto asked into the receiver. She heard a familiar chuckle followed by,"Hey! I'm sorry to call you so early but can you open the door I'm outside." Seiya's voice rang in her ear, she quickly remembered that he had asked her if he could crash at her place because he was going to have a late night at the studio. "The key is in the flower pot." she muttered and hung up the phone. She heard the door open seconds later but she had to go check to make sure it was Seiya. She gracefully walked to see a man turn on the light in her living room.

"Good Morning beautiful!" Seiya said trying to charm her with his handsomely good looks. He knew waking up Makoto sometimes was just like waking a fire-breathing dragon, dangerous. Seiya's eyes ran over her figure, she was quite the amazon. She had grown into a woman's body without really being aware of such beautiful features she had. Her body was full in every aspect and had become that of a matured woman at her astounding age of 17. She was wearing a green satin spaghetti-strapped babydoll nightie, 'It looks more like lingerie then just a sleep attire to me.' Seiya thought to himself. He watched her body gracefully glide towards him. Upon Makoto's beautiful face were her infamous eyes that were like a pair of piercing emeralds, very deep in color when she woke up but astoundingly breath taking. They told her emotions quite easily but had an unusual depth to them. He also noticed her full pink lips, which released some inaudible grumble from his greeting. Her hair flowed in auburn curls, red natural highlights teased her brown hair and was indeed admirably unique. She was indeed the most shapely of the royal princesses but Jovian women were renowned for that throughout the galaxy. She had a full "bountiful" bosom, Yaten often joked with him about the topic. His eyes roamed down to to her small waist and voluptuous curves and trailed by a long, very shapely pair of legs. Makoto had taken up dancing in her year last few years of high school and she was indeed a graceful swan upon the dance floor and learned different genres. She had explained it as her safe-haven from all her other responsibilities in life - mostly Senshi related. Seiya lost himself in the thoughts of her beautiful goddess-like figure and he couldn't lie to himself. He was quite attracted to her but he did have a girlfriend, Leslie. He and Makoto were very good friends and hung out a lot since meeting the Senshi. The two of them took to each other immediately, she was the first one he told about his crush on Usagi.

Makoto walked up to Seiya and felt the cold coming in after him and brushed up against his body as she closed the door behind him. He took her body into his arms and hugged her. She stiffened up, 'Why is he so cold?' she thought to herself. but relaxed into the hug. He kissed her on the cheek and apologized into her hair for waking her up. The chill of him woke her up enough to formally compute sentences in her head now. She had grumbled something earlier that she wasn't even sure was either English or Japanese.

Seiya took in the smell of strawberries from her hair, 'She must have washed her last night.' and reveled in the pleasant lingering smell. He enjoyed being around her, she was his best friend outside of Yaten and Taiki.

"Mmmmmm. You woke me up..." She groaned and pulled back, she pouted.

"I know I apologize again." Seiya hugged her tighter and noticed her cute pout. He released her body for a moment and took off his leather jacket.

Makoto rubbed her eyes and noticed Seiya's ensemble. It was surely flattering to his outstanding physique. He was a couple inches taller than her and had on a solid midnight blue long sleeved shirt that hung nicely from his broad shoulders. The shirt accented his deep blue eyes, which were indeed beautiful to all the women of Tokyo. His pants were a nice pair of True Religion jeans, which she had to admit his butt looked cute in. She teased him about his cute butt all the time. he was wearing his favorite pair of nike sneakers that she bought him for his birthday, they matched his outfit and had his nickname on them "Fighter" on the outside heels. Only the Senshi really understood and he had worn them quite often but they still looked new. When he turned back around from hanging his jacket, she starred into his deep blue eyes feeling content. She would have killed anyone else but Seiya and her tended to defuse each other quite well.

Seiya picked her up, as a groom would his bride, and turned off the living room light. She was quite toned from her several activities, whether it be from her dancing, senshi duties or personal fitness. He admired her for a second and smiled at her bewildered look. "That means I'm in charge of putting you back to bed." Seiya teased.

Makoto looked intrigued, "You are going to put me to bed?", she teased.

Seiya knew she was making a reference to the J. Holiday song and kissed her on the forehead. "You aren't ready for that." He said and looked away towards her bedroom he felt a flame spark within him and tried not to let his mind roam down that route of sexual attraction to this goddess within his arms. He walked towards her bedroom. He knew that beneath her amazing exterior she still was a virgin and had her teenage experiences with boys but no guy had ever earned the privilege of **being** with her.

Makoto leaned and whispered in his ears, "I beg to differ, I think that you aren't ready for the possibilities within me." She knew that he played on her innocence a lot finding it refreshing but worried about those guys out there. The kind of guys that would try to say all the right things girls wanted to hear. She had many admirers since joining Juuban's dance team. They were very good for their high school division.

Seiya's blood turned a little hot with her challenge, which was sexily whispered into his ear. He refused to submit to his carnal instincts though. He was currently committed to another woman and she deserved better then him. His life was quite chaotic being a pop star. He looked into Makoto's eyes and saw the sparks of her challenge and only grinned at her challenge, 'If you only you knew little minx' he thought to himself. He got to her door and asked, "Do you want to find out?" he posed the question to her with such confidence.

Makoto was a little shocked by the confident look in his eyes as if he could take on the challenge. She only wanted to pose the thought into his mind, they both understood he had a girlfriend and he wasn't a cheater no matter who the other woman could be. Seiya's loyalty was something she admired and had seen abused over the time of their friendship. Makoto wasn't going to lose this battle though. She winked and said "Bring your best!"

Seiya opened the door with force and walked through the threshold the only noise within the room was their breathing. The room was silent until the door slammed close behind them. He laid her down and allowed his hands to slide down her curves and started to kiss her neck. 'She gave me permission and I'm going to teach this little minx a lesson.' but he knew he was also indulging a fantasy of his own. He had dreams about her, which he had only admitted to his brothers - some of which he debated about because some were current desires and some seemed to be distant memories as if they were from a past lifetime.

'What is he doing?' Makoto felt a little bewildered as Seiya's face was nuzzled into her neck. 'He's playing my game, I see he's in it to win. He does feel so good though.' She allowed herself to enjoy the kisses but snapped back to Seiya's attempts to win. So she upped the ante and stroked his inner thigh with her knee her and ran her hands through his hair loosening his hair band.

'This minx really took it there huh?. But she feels so good.' Seiya questioned himself mentally and enjoyed the way her hands ran through his long black hair. ' She smells so good, like roses and strawberries...' he thought and Seiya let his hands roam over her curves and up her legs. His hands slipped up her lingerie/nightgown and pinched her butt. "Ouch!" Makoto yelped. Seiya pulled away to look at her face. She knew the game was over and stuck her tongue out at him. Seiya leaned in and intertwined his fingers into her hands, which laid softly on the bed. He nipped at her tongue gently biting it. "You minx," he said but they looked into each others eyes and hadn't moved for about ten seconds until there was a vibration coming from his pants pocket that Makoto felt on her inner thigh.

"Ohh Seiya!" she exclaimed covering her face as if she was blushing and Seiya couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. Makoto untangled herself from his grasp as Seiya dug into his pocket. She crawled towards her usual side of the bed, 'I can't fight the fact that felt really good. Maybe its because I haven't made out with a hot guy in awhile.' she tried to reason with herself. She sat up on her side of the bed and looked out the the glass doors, she had a patio off her bedroom, which was quite charming. She allowed her thoughts to get lost in the early morning sky.

Seiya found the source of the vibrations, which was indeed his cellphone. He read the screen 'Leslie.' and read the text message, 'Hey babe! Going to sleep now. Hope all went well.' Seiya quickly texted her back a message that said good night dear. "Is that Leslie?" Makoto's voice cut into his typing. "Yea." Seiya plainly said looking at her stare out the window. He knew Leslie sometimes could kill the playful mood between the two of them especially concerning the last five minutes or so. Leslie was his girlfriend and he did care for her but her interactions with Makoto were less then pleasant. She made digs at his best friend and she had dealt with the grunt of it for awhile and he did address her several times for her overall jealous nature towards the innocent girl. Makoto chalked it up to her insecurities of having a pop star boyfriend but he remembered the time she snapped on her rudeness and Seiya surely made her apologize. Leslie was extremely sweet around him but over the past few weeks her encounters with Makoto were unbearable and she often tried to make him choose between the two women. He told her that was his best friend and suggested that she didn't ask him to choose because she would be rather disappointed. Leslie and him had been going out for two months. She however had been very flippant over the past few weeks. He hadn't informed her that he was at Makoto's place because she would be extremely angry with him. So he tried to avoid conflict with her but wasn't going to sacrifice his friendship because she couldn't trust him or had foolish insecurities.

Makoto looked over to see Seiya peeling off his clothes and laying it on her bedroom chair by the patio. He had an amazing physique: muscular, tall, strong - the list went on. She smiled at her thoughts and Seiya caught her smile, "What's so funny?" He asked looking at her and buttoning down his shirt. "Nothing really," she trailed off looking at her feet. She couldn't tell him what she was really thinking so she quickly thought of something. "Just how funny our little game was." she said looking back at him. He had laid the shirt on the chair and was wearing a tank.

Seiya smiled at her, "Did you like it?" he posed the flirtatious question. 'I enjoyed it.' he thought simply but wanted an answer from her.

"No comment." she plainly said with a smile. Seiya took off his pants and was in shorts. Makoto was accustomed to him doing that when they had late nights together. It hadn't become too much of a big deal between the two friends. To the other senshi, it would have been a topic on intimate discussion and teasing, especially with Minako. She watched Seiya's stride as he approached her. "Thats all I can get? No comment. I give you the best thirty seconds of your life and no comment?" he teased.

She pushed him, "You dont' want to know the best thirty seconds of my life." she ensured him and walked past him towards her dresser. She pulled open the drawer and got a hair clip to pin her hair back for bed.

Seiya pulled out the hair clip and set it on the dresser, "Ms. Kino, you will tell me about this in the morning and no pinning your hair back. You look to beautiful naturally without it and allow yourself to relax." He told her many a times she should wear her hair down and begun to do it a little more lately. breaking her usual look of that childish ponytail.

"Fine." she said with no protest, she simply walked over to her spot on the bed. She watched him mirror her movements into bed and the two chuckled. Makoto faced towards the morning light knowing she only had an hour or so to sleep. Seiya pulled her towards her and cuddled with his best friend. She felt him whisper into her ear, "I told you I was responsible for getting you to sleep, so just relax you are safe here." Seiya kissed her neck. Makoto closed her eyes without protest and indeed fell asleep.

***

**Author's Note: So how did you like the first chapter? Please write reviews to let me know. I hope you liked it and there is definitely more to come.

~ MapKwest. :oP


	2. Too Cute

Spring Break??

**Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. But I hope you like this fanfic.

~ MapKwest.

Chapter 2

Too Cute!

Seiya woke up to the faint noise of an alarm clock and noticed the water running. Makoto must have been in the shower and he recapped last nights events. He sat up and knew that his motives were questionable but analyzed their banter was playful, at least he hoped she believed that. Many people may question their relationship but he appreciated that he could be himself around one person without many restraints. He remembered the first time that he knew Makoto and him could be good friends.

**FlashBack**

_Makoto was in the kitchen in the temple. It had recently been renovated and things had been moved around. They were having a movie night at Rei's. So far him, Makoto, Rei, Yuuchiro, Minako, Yaten, Ami, Taiki, Usagi, and Mamoru were in invited to the movie night. Makoto volunteered to get the snacks and sodas from the kitchen because she didn't want to be with all the possible lovebirds and had arrived a little late. There was so much potential love energy within the room that he also needed a breather. When he entered the kitchen, He noticed she was having trouble reaching some cups on the uppermost shelf in the cabinet. He had originally noticed her when she entered into the temple because Makoto entered with a casual click of her black high heels on the wooden floors. She was one of the last guests to arrive, she had come from a meeting with her fellow interns about a project at a local law firm. He didn't understand the purpose of the internship but paid attention as the other Senshi questioned her dress. _

"_Oooh!" Minako cooed and rose off of her feet to do a 360 around Makoto. "Where are you coming from?" she questioned._

"_I'm coming from a meeting but our executive representative showed up. So I'm glad I didn't bum it out in sweatpants." Makoto giggled a little. _

"_You look so nice," Minako nudged her. _

"_Hmmm look at those legs," Rei inspected her throughly from her indian-style sitting position on the carpeted floor._

"_You're the one to talk!" Makoto said and winked at her. There was a resounding fit of giggles from the ladies, which only proved to be an ongoing joke between the ladies that left the men dumbfounded. _

_She announced that her meeting ran late and didn't have time to go home and change. He had seen her womanly silhouette in a sleeveless green button down top with a black form-fitting pencil skirt. Her hair was down and framed her wonderful silhouette in auburn soft curls, which appeared to be her natural texture. She was dressed quite nicely, adorned in her usual rose earrings and a nice long neckless with a heart that was teasing her slight cleavage from her sleeveless top. She kicked off her heels and was thirsty and offered to get some snacks._

_She was reaching for some cups on the top shelf while trying to steady herself on a stool. However, she tipped over and began to fall backwards but he opened his warm, safe, strong arms around her beautiful body. She looked up to him and it was Seiya. _

"_Thank-You!" Makoto said with a bashful smile, "I'm such a klutz." _

_Seiya looked at her beautiful emerald eyes and was astounded. He's not sure if he ever noticed how beautiful she was. 'She is certainly light for her well toned frame. And had a very nice butt.' Seiya finally spoke, "Your welcome beautiful. Your prince charming is here to save you whenever you need it. And I actually think your the most graceful of the Senshi." Makoto had a lovely blush cross her face. Makoto seemed content in his arms but it seemed that reality hit her and so she spoke up. "Well my new prince charming are you going to put me down?" she teased him._

"_Whatever my princess desires." Seiya teased back and set her on her feet. Seiya watched her saunter to her previously placed tray on the counter. He took note that this woman was indeed dangerous. Makoto was gifted with a very voluptuous shape, which was very matured for her age and definitely more then other girls. Her hips rolled in quite the alluring fashion. She turned around and caught him staring over her shoulder in a playful manner. But he can honestly say that he didn't mind getting caught. She smiled and said, "Something on your mind?" He walked up and held onto the counter. "Do you need any help?" Seiya shot her his prize-winning smile._

"_Of course you can. You can get the sodas out of the fridge for me." She shot him a cute smile._

"_I can do that for you." Seiya walked over to the fridge but didn't see them originally. "Where are they?"_

"_Check the lower shelves." Makoto said. When he looked he caught her staring at him and she had a coy smile on her face. "Good! You found them." she teased. He knew this was a girl that he could be friends with. She was aware of the fact that the contours of her body were admired by the opposite sex. Meaning she was confident with her body to not let the attention embarrass her. And she was willing to accept his playful nature, most women would have judged him to be a dog for previous stares. She even wanted to play along with his games. 'I have the urge to push her up on the counter and the kiss the hell out of her. But that for sure would scare my new friend.' Seiya thought and walked back to her. "Are we ready?"_

_Makoto smiled and nodded. Makoto led the way down the hallway and Seiya gladly followed and watched her demeanor, trying to learn more about her from her unspoken habits. They began to walk down the hallway but she walked past an end table and realized she forgot something. She set the tray down and faced him, "I forgot something." _

_Seiya looked at her and frankly said, "I'll wait." he moved out of her way and leaned against the wall. Thats when he was surprised by this woman, Makoto leaned in against his frame and lingered in the moment. Seiya dropped the two liters of soda on the ground and forget about them. She was intoxicating and placed his hands on her hips. She leaned upwards and smiled looking from his eyes to his lips back to his eyes, 'God if this girl kisses me, I'm going to take her into my arms right here in this hallway.' Seiya thought. He could feel his carnal desires and anticipation rise. He drank in her smell and felt almost drunk off of the smell of roses and strawberries. Then she leaned over and kissed his cheek. _

_She settled down onto his chest and said, "Thanks, my prince." Makoto smiled and picked up the sodas and laid them on his chest. "You dropped these." she smiled. She then sauntered over towards the tray, picked it up, turned around and asked with a smile, "Are you coming?"_

_Seiya smiled and knew this girl would be fun to hangout with at the very least. He was going to get to know her. When they walked in he saw some paring going on and saw the opening on the couch for them it was where he was originally sitting. Makoto and he set down the snacks and sat next to each other. He saw her shiver a little, she did look cold. Rei proclaimed that everyone was in attendance and put in the blu-ray disc for Dark Knight. Seiya put his arm around Makoto and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You okay princess?" As he pulled away she smiled at him and nodded. Just then you heard this hissing sound, one of the liters of soda exploded on Mamoru's lap when he attempted to get himself a drink. Seiya looked over and mentally cursed as Makoto laughed but tried her best to contain herself. _

"_Did you guys shake these?" Mamoru exclaimed looking for a tissue. Most of the girls were giggling and the guys were chuckling at this point._

"_No! I dropped them. I'm sorry Mamo-chan." Makoto said rising passing him a napkin and was going to pat him down but noticed most of the spillage was on his crotch. She Just handed him the napkin instead. He admired her for taking the blame because that could have been a potential fight between the two males due to conflicts of interest, surrounding his girlfriend._

_After Mamoru was settled, Makoto sat back into her seat, next to him, and Rei turned off the lights. Everyone was settled into their designated spots. He leaned in and looked at her, "I can tell there are good times to come between us, hai princess?" Seiya smirked._

"_Hai my prince." Makoto said with a smile and snuggled into him._

_The last thing Seiya remembered thinking to himself was, 'She's even a snuggler, this girl was dangerously attractive but also too cute.' _

_**End of FlashBack**_

Seiya tousled his hair, sat up against the headboard and smiled at the memory of Makoto. 'That was about eight months ago' he thought to himself. Just then the bathroom door opened and she was in her uniform and clearly surprised to see him awake.

"Oh Good Morning Seiya!" Makoto smiled.

"Too Cute." He smiled back at her, "Good Morning Mako!"

***

**Author's Note: I know its taking a while for the plot to move along but I thought background history on their relationship would help building anticipation for what is to happen in the future :oD! ~ MapKwest. :oP


	3. Surprise Me

Spring Break??

**Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. But I hope you like this fanfic.

~ MapKwest.

Chapter 3

**Surprise Me**

"Good Morning Mako!" Seiya said with a nice smile on his face. Seiya say her walking out of the bathroom with a billow of steam following her. She had already put on her brown uniform and hadn't had the chance to put her hair up in its normal ponytail. There was the faint sound of music coming from the bathroom though. 'I guess she brought her iPod stereo into the bathroom. She has become a very musical person.'

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Makoto said apologetically and walked over to her closet to choose her shoes.

"No, don't worry about it! It was actually your alarm that went off." Seiya chuckled watching her, the song changed from her new body movements. She was doing quite a subtle body roll that peaked his interest. 'Hmmm... There go those curves again. Not a bad way to wake up though.' Seiya thought to himself.

'Where are those shoes?' Makoto analyzed her closet up and down but the song on her stereo changed. 'Ah! I love this song!' Makoto thought to herself.

_Girl I'm in love with you baby._

_And I want you to know._

_That I'm hooked on your body._

_And I'm trying to be your's._

The song played and she allowed her body to follow the rhythm of the song. She winded her hips in quite the smooth way to follow the R&B song playing from her stereo. Makoto turned to see Seiya watching her and couldn't help but blush and stop.

"No! Don't stop on my account. Just watching your moves." Seiya said to her. He got up and began to dance on her a little. He pinned her between his body and the wall. He saw her eyes watch him in amazement. Her back was against the wall and she just smiled.

_She rockin' that thing like._

_She rockin' that thing like._

_There's nothing I can say._

_She rockin' that thing like._

_She rockin' that thing like._

_There's nothing I can say._

_She's just rockin' that thing like._

"Ok Seiya! I see you have a few moves of your own." Makoto said with a sheepish grin. Makoto couldn't help her body to also respond to the attractive male in front of her and the smooth beats from her stereo. So her body started to respond to his with subtle moves of the hips.

_We out the door, we in the car._

_She under my shirt, I'm under her bra._

_She said take it if you want it._

_Then we made love 'til the first light of morning._

_So we did it, done it, get it, got it._

_Ooh, ooh, ooh._

_Baby, she said do it to my body don't move._

_Baby, ooh. Baby_

Seiya liked the way her body was responding but he surprised them both when Makoto turned around and started grinding on him - solely in a playful manner though. 'Damn! She moves well.' He was keeping up quite well with her though. He didn't think she anticipated that.

'He's not bad at all.' Makoto thought to herself feeling him keeping up. He stretched his hands on top of hers as she leaned on the wall. Even though she didn't need the support she liked his touch. 'His touch is so so sensual.' Makoto smiled to herself and turned up the heat a little grinding a little deeper and a little more seductively.

Seiya smiled at his minx's response to his touch and had the urge to kiss her all on her neck. He knew his carnal feelings were kicking in once again but tamed himself.

_Take me, I'm your's (Shawty)_

_as we rock to the left,we rock to the right._

_Lend me your body, I'ma rock it all night._

_Don't leave us on this floor shawty._

_The door's to the left, I'm parked on the right._

_Tell my nigga holla back, tell your girls goodnight._

Makoto slowed her movements knowing the song was coming to an end and turned around to look him in his eyes for the remainder. Her emerald eyes were met with a deep sapphire gaze during their flirtatious dance.

When the song ended it rolled into the next song, which was indeed something he hadn't heard before. 'This girl is going to turn into a lot to handle soon.' He thought to himself, 'Her song selections show another side to her that I have yet to explore.' He guessed his face reflected his perplexing interest in the lyrics of that song and Makoto couldn't help but laugh at him and hug him. "What's the name of that last song?"

"Rockin That Thang by The-Dream." Makoto plainly said releasing him from her embrace. 'That definitely broke the ice. I want to kiss him so badly. Wait! Wanted?' she questioned herself internally.

"Alright then." Seiya smirked.

"What are you up to Kou-san?" Makoto questioned him.

"Nothing Mako-chan," he smiled at her and walked towards the door, "What do you want for breakfast, my minx?

"Breakfast for me? Aw. And nothing in particular. Surprise me!" Makoto winked.

"Ok Minx!" Seiya smiled and walked to the kitchen, he thought of something quick to make because she would need to leave soon. He fried some eggs and toasted some bread. He heard her footsteps and looked out for her outfit. Makoto let her hair stay down today and her shirt was lightly tucked in her brown shirt but properly bloused. Her skirt wasn't the conventional Juuban High School uniform. Her uniform fit her well, she had finally tailored to be appropriate to school regulations but her style. He remembered it had originally been a disservice to her body. "Eggs and toast for the lady with a glass of OJ." Seiya smiled serving it to her from to the other side of the counter.

Makoto smiled so big, 'It looks yummy!' she thought to herself. "Maybe you should wake me up more often in the wee hours of the morning," she smiled to him. "Did you make any for yourself?" she asked and sat at one of the bar stools.

"No." Seiya replied with a shrug.

"Come over here," Makoto said patting the stool next to her. Seiya walked over and sat next to her. "Open!" she commanded him and brought a fork with some of the eggs on the fork to his mouth. 'If I offered he would have politely declined but he'll eat it if I serve it to him.' she smiled to him.

"Hmm feeding me now?" Seiya ate off her fork.

"If it gets you to eat and you did a good job. It's really yummy." Makoto said.

"You know you're innately considerate of others. It's cute." Seiya smiled to her. He hadn't had the greatest luck with women. It wasn't until he met the Senshi did he treat women better in his life. He was used to those ditzy women, who only wanted three things from him: fame, money or sex. His faith in women was renewed in the Senshi, especially with Makoto, 'Only if she knew what she really does for me.' he thought to himself. The Senshi didn't want anything from him and initially they weren't really even friends. Overtime barriers were broken down and Makoto was the second Senshi to speak to him after Usagi. He had met Usagi & Makoto by chance on the streets of Tokyo. He bumped into Usagi blindly and noticed how beautiful she was with her angelic looks but Makoto looked exotic. During their initial exchanges of apologies Usagi seemed sweet but Makoto gave him a sense of warmth. She consistently was nice to him after him and his brothers did their best to alienate the women from their social encounters. The Kou brothers weren't used to upstanding women in their lives and treated most people as only outsiders. Seiya was snapped out of his thoughts when Makoto spoke to him. He didn't catch what she said but was being offered an end piece of toast, 'My favorite part.' he thought. Seiya leaned forward and took the toast in his mouth with Makoto's fingers and delightfully licked them.

"Hey let me give you a ride to school?" Seiya asked her.

Makoto giggled at his actions and finished eating and hooped off the stool and gave him a hug with a thank-you kiss on the cheek. "No, it's ok I need to walk, get myself mentally ready for dance practice. What are your plans for today?" She walked over to the dining table and gathered her things for school.

Seiya thought about his plans, "Well I'm going back to the studio after showering, and then I have to drop off some documents at a photography company for my next photo shoot on TokyoPop. The documents are a draft of the contract with the TokyoPop company. That's about it. Why? You want to do dinner?" Seiya asked.

"I was just asking, Mr. Busypants. And who's your leading lady for the photo shoot?" Makoto asked winking at him.

"Why do I have to have a leading lady? Why can't they just want me?" Seiya questioned. Makoto knew the business a little bit from accompanying him places.

"It's TokyoPop! They always want some kind of interesting lead, whether they create it or not. But yea answer my question." She giggled.

Seiya had to agree with her though that was a fact concerning TokyoPop. "Well for now it's Leslie." Seiya didn't sound too excited and he knew Makoto would catch onto that.

Makoto laughed, "You don't sound so enthralled."

Seiya laughed also, "I am excited. It's just things haven't been easy lately and I'm not sure mixing business with pleasure ever works out."

"You are dating a professional model. I'm sure you can do the business and then enjoy her pleasure later." Makoto teased.

"Funny, minx! But also the photographer is supposed to be a genius but I don't like the vibes I get from him. You should come with me today to drop off the documents before dinner and see for yourself." Seiya said hopping off the stool.

"Wait since when are we going to dinner?" Makoto questioned.

"Since I said so! And I know you've had a hard week." Seiya challenged her. He watched Makoto walk up to him with her messenger bag on her shoulder.

"I guess I'll let you have your way today." Makoto teased him, puffing her chest at his. "Meet me here at seven sharp." she teased.

"Yes ma'am." Seiya said kissing her forehead. Makoto kissed his cheek and was out the door. 'How does she make me feel so happy when she's around? I don't have a stress in the world when she's around' he questioned himself walking towards her bedroom.

_Outside of the apartment._

Makoto locked the door behind her and walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. 'How does he always know what I need before I ever even say anything?' Makoto thought to herself and sighed. She knew her perpetual role as the "good friend" was sealed in her fate but with friends like Seiya she could only imagine what "the one" would be like. The elevator dinged and the doors opened for her. 'I think I want more from him though.' The elevator doors closed with those thoughts in her mind.


	4. Two Different Worlds

Spring Break??

**Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. But I hope you like this fanfic.

~ MapKwest.

Chapter 4

**Two DIfferent Worlds**

She knew he was there for her more then the role of best friend required but she knew it would be selfish of her to ask that of him especially him being in a current relationship. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell for lunch.

'I've thought about him aaaaalllllllllllllll day!' she growled at her thoughts and walked out of her AP Biology class. She hadn't even noticed the infamous Ian casually standing outside the doorway with a few of his friends. Ian Crawford. THE hottest male at Juuban High School. Ian was about six feet two inches tall with sandy blonde hair, great build, and the most intriguing hazel eyes. His friends were close seconds to the title but he was the varsity football captain and by word of mouth a great kisser. He just recently broke up with his American transfer-student girlfriend.

He was newly on the market, which meant many girls hem lines had gone up in the last week, tons of lipgloss had been recently bought from many local drug stores, and the tons of hair products as well. She sauntered passed him playing with the books in her hands. 'I wonder what books I'll need for next period?' Makoto thought to herself before her lunch bell rang. The only thing that snapped her head out of her thoughts was the fact she had sworn she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Ian but he was soon swarmed by the varsity cheerleaders. It seemed all the popular girls from the senior class were in most of her classes, which proved for some interesting days. She smiled to him, turned around, 'I can still feel his eyes on me.' she thought to herself. She quickly grabbed her books, her homemade lunch, and napsack.

"You ready for lunch?" Minako's cheerful voice chirped.

"Yea! Where did you come from though?" Makoto chuckled. Minako always was popping out of thin air.

"I just came from chemistry class silly!" Minako giggled, "But I need to talk to you about my TRAGIC life!" Minako said with such emotion, shaking her hands towards the sky with clenched fists.

Makoto rolled her eyes and groaned in response, "You always have been the dramatic one!" Makoto closed her locker and was dragged off by Minako. She wriggled her hand out of her grasp and just walked behind Minako to the courtyard. They found their usual spot and Makoto laid on the tree roots and set out her lunch. She was just calmly closing her eyes as Minako started her story of the day.

"So you know Jake?" Minako asked clearly looking for some sign of communication from Makoto. Mako opened one eye to the friend and smiled and nodded at her. Minako continued with her story and Makoto actually found it interesting that the foreign exchange student from London could be smitten with the Senshi of Love. Makoto was listening intently when Minako excused herself to the ladies room.

Makoto leaned up on her elbows and watched the trail of blonde dash inside the school. Makoto relaxed back into her original position of comfort. 'I wish Minako would hurry up and comeback because HE will probably creep back into my thoughts.' However there was a shadow that casted upon her face. She batted her eyes open to meet a pair of hazel eyes.

"Ian?" she spoke up.

"Hey Kino-san. May I sit with you?" Ian said.

'What am I going to say? NO! Of course Mr. Gorgeous can sit with you. Now open your mouth and say YES!' she thought to herself. "Yea, sure. Lemme move my stuff." Makoto shifted her lunch over to accommodate the young jock. Makoto kept her eyes open now and propped herself against the tree trunk and Ian parked himself next to her and was staring out into the courtyard for a minute. She noticed he was quite the attractive male, his features were not of the typical japanese people but made him appear exotic amongst the vast amounts of traditional japanese families in Tokyo. She took note of that because she hadn't fit the mold of most traditional Japanese girls. Makoto looked away from him and resumed relaxing and meditating on life but that idea was short-lived because Ian spoke.

"So Kino-san, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Really?" Makoto asked him with intrigue, "What possibly could I offer you that could be useful?"

"Many things really." Ian smiled making a joke but quickly continued on with the conversation, "But I need your help with a school project for my videography class. I choose the subject of how important the fine arts help out the students. For me it is the art to videotaping, for you its dancing, for others its actually art."

Makoto looked surprised by the depth of knowledge coming from this "typical" jock. At least thats what most of the student body chalked him up to be. Makoto nodded to affirm his asking stare. "Sure that sounds harmless and productive," Makoto smiled to him. "Now to move onto specifics? When and where would you like to film? What shots do you think would be helpful to your project?"

Ian chuckled at the flurry of questions about possibly compromising the creative integrity of her beloved dance team. Ian answered everyone of those questions with a smile.

'Hmmmm… this should work.' Makoto thought to herself. "Well we have a harmless practice this afternoon. You can start shooting today, the crew used to cameras around them but no more then two. And I think it would be best If you also ran your ideas by other captains, possibly before practice around 3:30 PM in front of the theater." Makoto looked to see if he understood and Ian beamed that charming smile of his.

"Thanks Makoto! You wont regret it! It'll be a great project." Ian looked into Makoto's eyes with a smile but his eyes had some depth to them.

"Ian?" Minako piped up. Both Makoto's and Ian's head looked towards the voice.

"Minako, welcome back. You took long enough." Makoto playfully teased. Minako stuck her tongue out like Usagi would and the two girls giggled.

Ian rose to his feet, "Well I won't interrupt you ladies' lunch any longer. I'll see you later Makoto." he smiled and turned on his heel and jogged away towards his friends lunch table inside the school.

"What was that about?" Minako said scooting unusually close to Makoto to find out the juicy gossip.

Makoto made a face and scotched away from her a tad, "Nothing he needs my help with an assignment. So I agreed to help him. Or at least I'll run it by the other captains first"

Minako smiled so wide at the response and raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm… but why you?" Minako asked aloud and clearly didn't wait for an answer, "He must like you!" she answered herself with her dreamy cerulean eyes.

Makoto rose to her feet and wiped off her uniform, "Yea right!" Makoto puffed out and looked over to her blonde friend, "He would never. I'm not his type…"

"WHAT? And why not?" Minako interrupted

Makoto began to pick up her stuff because she anticipated the bell ringing, "HIs type is probably Sheri! The head cheerleader, I only plan on helping him with his assignment and then he'll go back to living his jock lifestyle. We come from two different worlds..." Makoto said smiling and looking at her friends gather her things.

"But Makoto, that still raises the question, why would he ask you from the Dance Team Captains?" Minako looked for an answer that Makoto clearly didn't have.


End file.
